


The Pieces Between

by Siver



Category: Kentucky Route Zero (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Set the count to 100 and fill the spaces between
Kudos: 7





	1. More Than An Echo To Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 Multifandom Challenge  
> Prompt: Blue

They come for him again, those strange ones that leave a crackling gap to her senses like an echoing hole in the earth. He’s like that too now, pieces faded like the sun’s setting and warmth giving way to a chill in her old bones until there’s nothing left.

But knowledge, shape, memory, conversations made night after day after night all through this long dark remain. He has changed and it’s not the first time. She does what she always does.

Blue makes her choice. To one soul the old man, her friend, will never be a stranger. She follows.


	2. Roots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Junebug, Johnny, Ezra and Julian thoughts...

They could have stayed. It wasn’t their stage, not _the_ stage, only one of many. Important yes. A verse come and gone, but not the finale.

They could have stayed with water and earth, bug and bird. It wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t right. What is home to them? It’s not here. Not now.

Three shapes speed down the long road to another dawn and overhead the shadow of a wing passes. Some roots anchor and dig deep into the earth and some spread out, creating their own twisting maps and stories. It's not always a matter of where, but who.


	3. Chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After a moment of silence, the frog chorus resumes." --Kentucky Route Zero
> 
> Frog POV? Frog POV.

They sing to the water and the pads. They sing to the fungus and it provides their lighting. Even the mold enjoys this nightly concert.

New sounds accompany tonight’s display. Thudding and scraping are followed by a crash and a fog of dust and plaster. Eyes stare. Tongues flick. Such a graceless entrance for their new audience member and one singer takes the chance to sneak a snack of a passing fly during the stunned silence.

The shock fades. Fungus, insects, the big people. What’s the difference? An audience is an audience and the frogs pick up their song again.


End file.
